Misión en el bosque - Sasunaru fanfic
by Midori-Payolistica
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto se encuentran en una misión de exploración, pero ocurrirá algo que no tenían planeado. Hola! Este es mi primer fic yaoi y mi primer fic de Naruto y no chicas, lo siento no es lemon, quería intentar primero con algo leve XD . Por favor si les pareció bueno, malo, corto, largo dejen sus reviews, me ayuda mucho ! Nos vemos !


**Misión en el bosque**

En una misión cualquiera, el equipo 7 estaba decidiendo como dividirse en el bosque.

N-¿QUÉ?

K-Ya oyeron chicos, a ustedes dos les toca explorar esa parte del bosque, Sakura y yo iremos por esta parte.

N-Pe-pero no puedo estar con Sasuke ¡! No lo soporto ¡!

S-Cállate, dobe. No es como que a mí me encante la idea pero órdenes son órdenes…

SA-Ohhh y yo que quería que me tocara con Sasuke…

K-Será mejor que empecemos con la exploración, tengan este mapa y nos reuniremos en este punto exactamente en 6 horas. Bien, adelante!

Cada pareja se fue por su lado correspondiente y ya pasadas unas 2 horas Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban (como siempre) en una discusión mientras que con Kakashi y Sakura todo estaba muy tranquilo.

SA- Kakashi-sensei, puedo preguntarle algo?

K- Qué es?

SA- Bueno… casi siempre pone a Sasuke y a Naruto juntos, porqué?

K- Verás Sakura, ambos tienen grandes habilidades así como mucho potencial, pero como no se llevan bien puede que su comportamiento nos cause problemas como equipo. Al ponerlos juntos es para que aprendan a complementar sus capacidades y poder luchar y actuar como equipo. Sé que quieres que te toque con Sasuke, te prometo que algún día lo haré así.

SA- Ya veo…

K-Pero si oyes a Naruto gritar o ves rayos del chidori de Sasuke avísame. Por si las dudas hay que estar al pendiente de que por lo tanto esos dos no se maten -_-U

SA- Esos dos… me pregunto como la estarán pasando…

Mientras con Naruto y Sasuke….

N- SASUKE ¡! Te digo que es al norte Dattebayo!

S- Ya te dije que no! es al sur ¡

N-Como sabes ¿?

S- Porque tienes el mapa al revés!

N- ¡¿Cómo sabes que no eres tu el que lo tiene al revés?!

Y así transcurrieron varias horas pasadas del tiempo límite, Sasuke y Naruto estaban perdidos mientras poco a poco anochecía y cansados de tanto pelear y caminar se sentaron bajo un árbol.

N-Oye… que hacemos ahora?

S- No creo que lleguemos a tiempo, de seguro nos alejamos más del mapa.

N- No puedes hacer nada con tu sharingan?

S- Estoy demasiado cansado como para usarlo.

Ambos se quedaron callados sospechando lo que debían hacer hasta que Sasuke lo dijo.

S- Parece que tendremos que acampar aquí.

N- Bien…

Ambos armaron una tienda de campaña que cargaba Naruto (el equipo 7 carga con dos tiendas, una la lleva Kakashi y otra Naruto) y sin que se dieran cuenta, los dos por fin habían hecho algo bien juntos sin pelear. Sasuke usó Katon Goukyaku no juutsu para hacer una fogata y se dispusieron a comer provisiones que tenían guardadas.

N- Sasuke… dime, porqué nunca llegamos a un acuerdo?

S- Quizás porque no pensamos igual, usuratonkachi.

N- Estás seguro?

S- Somos diferentes Naruto, claro que estoy seguro.

N- Sasuke… pero por dentro ambos somos muy parecidos y lo sabes.

S-…

N- Ambos tenemos algo en común.

S- Qué?

N- Los dos crecimos… solos.

Sasuke pareció molestarse al principio e hizo un gesto de enojo pero después su ceño fruncido desapareció.

S-Puede… puede que tengas razón.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que su rival le diera la razón y después mostró una gran sonrisa.

N- Jaja! Lo sabía! Ambos somos iguales en eso, no Sasuke? Tenía razón! Tenía razón!

S-C-cállate usuratonkachi! Sólo dije que era probable que tuvieras razón.

N- Jajaja pero lo dijiste ¡! Sasuke? Qué es eso que veo? Ohhh… ¡Estás sonrojado! Sasuke está sonrojado! Estás rojo como un tomate ¡! Dattebayo! XD

S- N-no lo estoy dobe!

N- Que sí-ttebayo ¡!

S- Mejor ya hay que dormir!

N- Sí tienes razón, bueno… buenas noches Sasuke.

S- Oye ¡ Qué te hace creer que tú dormirás en la tienda?

N- Pues… no lo sé estoy muy cansado, tu duérmete afuera.

S- Ni hablar ¡ Quiero dormir en la tienda, hace frío. Además tú harás guardia.

N- Porqué yo? Mejor hazlo tú!

S- Que no! Ya tengo sueño y…

N- Espera! Espera! Tengo una idea ¡ KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUUTSU!

Justo frente a ellos apareció un clon.

N- El clon hará guardia y yo me iré a dormir, si quieres dormir adentro no me molesta ya estoy muy cansado.

Sasuke se sonrojó un poco.

N-Y bien? Vas a entrar o no-ttebayo?

S- Bien…

Al entrar Sasuke en la tienda Naruto la cerró dejando al clon vigilando.

Ambos se recostaron y se taparon con la manta. Sasuke por alguna razón no podía dormir, se sentía inquieto al lado de Naruto mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

S-_En verdad es como yo? En serio somos iguales por dentro Naruto? Es cierto que ambos hemos pasado por mucha soledad por lo que… puede que podamos entendernos un poco mejor…_

Naruto empezó a moverse como si estuviera temblando y cambió su posición al estilo fetal.

N- Tengo frío tengo frío tengo frío mucho frío…

S- Na-naruto? Estás bien?

N- Tengo mucho frío Sasuke, la cobija no es suficiente para calentarme.

Sasuke se sonrojó, pero actuó por impulso y extendió su brazo.

S-Ven

N-Eh?

S- Que te acerques

N-P-pe-pero… qué demonios estás pensando dattebayo?

S-Es la única manera de entrar en calor, puedo controlar muy bien el fuego así que puedo mantenerme caliente.

N-… de… d-de acuerdo, sólo porque me estoy congelando-ttebayo!

Naruto se pegó a Sasuke y éste lo abrazó. Ambos se quedaron callados un largo rato hasta que el sueño venció al jinchuriki del kyuubi mientras el Uchiha lo tenía abrazado.

Sasuke quien se encontraba bastante despierto sintió los latidos de Naruto bastante acelerados y cuando lo miró estaba bastante sonrojado pero profundamente dormido; pensó en soltarlo pero al verlo dormir no quiso hacerlo. Lentamente recargó su cabeza en la del rubio.

S-_Naruto… tienes razón. Somos bastante parecidos…_

Por último le dio un suave beso en su frente (por impulso, claro) y se durmió contemplándolo.

Al día siguiente Kakashi y Sakura dieron con ellos y los despertaron (para su suerte, ambos amanecieron separados).

K-Buenos días. Y bien? Exactamente a qué hora comenzaron a pelear?

S- (Acabando de despertar) Mmmm… no recuerdo.

K-Bueno, como sea. Empiecen a recoger para volver a la aldea, Sasuke por favor despierta a Naruto.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y recordó lo de anoche, pero aún así puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y lo sacudió suavemente.

S-Oye, dobe. Ya despierta, quieres?

N-(Medio dormido) Mmm… Sasuke… no… no te vayas…

Sasuke ahora sí quedó como tomate.

S-Q-qué estás diciendo usuratonkachi? O/O

Y después de que Sasuke golpeara a Naruto para despertarlo y éste le reclamara, todos volvieron a la aldea dando por terminada una peculiar misión en el bosque.

Fin.


End file.
